The Angel and the Heroine
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: When the young heroine, Link arrives in a small village that a monster had suddenly appeared, she goes to take it down, where she meets Pit and from there the two become close partners and friends, as they continue on a quest to stop the Underworld Army from reigning havoc on humanity, maybe something more than just friendship could sprout? (Female Link, Post-OoT & MM)


She was sweating profusely, the anxiety welling up in the pit of her stomach. Her limbs felt weak, her arms were barely holding up her sword and her shield and her legs were hardly keeping her up. Even through her weakened state, she hacked and slashed at the monsters surrounding her, but no matter the amount that she killed, more came flying at her. Her breathing was beginning to get labored and uneven, she frequently attempted to take in large gasps of air, only for her to gain none due to how tired she was of fighting these things.

A Wolfos came up behind her and took a swing with his claws, hoping to give the girl a gash across her back. However, she spun around to face it and pulled up her shield, blocking the Wolfos's attack and sending it reeling back. She extended her sword forward and made contact with the beast's heart. Blood spewed from the fatal wound as the Wolfos released a loud howl of agony into the air, it fell over and promptly stopped moving.

She turned her attention back to the brunt of the horde and raised her sword and shield again. She slashed the head off of a Stahlchild and quickly spun around to stab a Lizalfos in its lung. The monsters began surrounding in much larger numbers at this point, all of them packing together tightly, allowing for little to no moving room.

Link quickly spun on her heels while extending her sword outwards from her body, resulting in most of the monsters being struck by the devastating attack. Monster limbs flew from their proper positions, flying into the open air wildly. Blood from the monsters that were actually alive and breathing flew in all directions, a few splatters even ending up on Link's green tunic.

The young heroine let her arm hang at her side, too exhausted to keep it up. Shakily and with plenty of effort, Link sheathed her sword back into its scabbard and put her shield onto her back. She pulled out a glass bottle filled with a red liquid, popping the bottle open, she chugged down the potion in one gulp and letting out a cough with the remnants of the potion sailing out. She let out a deep exhale and placed the bottle back into the pouch she was carrying on her waist.

Link continued on to where she was intending to go before she was attacked, said event she was still trying to wrap her head around. "Where did all of those monsters come from? They're not usually in such large groups at one time. This is odd...I'll have to worry about that later. The monster the townspeople said they saw should be up in that temple."

When Link had come into town, the villagers were all fretting over a monster that supposedly ran through town and into the temple at the head of town. Link had volunteered to go up and take the monster down, she was concerned, however, about the description the villagers had given her of the beast. Everyone she asked had said it looked like a gigantic, three-headed flaming dog. That was a new one for her, sure she had fought some huge and sometimes, intimidating monsters, but nothing of that sort came to mind. The closest comparison she could draw was with the flaming dragon in Death Mountain, Volvagia, which she fought in her adventure through time.

Deciding on leaving reminiscing her old adventure for another time, Link scaled the stairs leading up to the temple entrance. When she got to the top, she stopped before heading in, she drew her gilded sword and her Hylian shield and headed inside, whatever it was that was waiting for her, she was ready for it.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A young, brunette angel busted through a large set of double doors. Jumping out and taking flight with a blue glow surrounding the wings on his back.

"It's been too long Lady Palutena!" The angel shouted happily once he was stable in the air. He was answered by a voice talking to him in his head.

"We can chat later, Pit. But now it's time to fight, the Underworld army has risen again." A group of flying eyeball monsters flew into Pit's line of sight, eliciting a shout of surprise from the angel.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding!" Pit raised his bow and fired at the creatures, effectively killing all of them.

"These are Underworld troops. So you're saying Medusa's been..."

"Resurrected. Yes." Palutena finished for him, confirming his theory. "Though the Goddess of Darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now and as the Goddess of Light, it's my duty to protect humanity from her."

"Eh, you worry too much." Pit waved off watch she said, before a humongous hand, followed by the body which it belonged emerged above the clouds. "Medusa!"

"Hello Pit and you too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party?" Medusa, aforementioned Goddess of Darkness taunted, her snake-infested hair moving wildly.

"Eh, it really doesn't look like much of a party." Palutena said simply at the evil goddess idea of a 'party.'

"What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath?" Medusa asked, a sadistic grin stretching across her face, her true joy at causing harm clearly being shown. Just like that Medusa was gone, leaving Pit flying alone in the now blue sky after Medusa's departure. All of the Underworld Troops followed her down towards the ground.

"They're moving their attack to the ground!" Pit exclaimed, Palutena replying appropriately.

"Then so are we!" She changed Pit's flight path to go down past the clouds and going towards the earth, clouds blurred past the brown haired angel on his way down. Upon making it down to a lake, something finally seemed to realize something.

"I can't believe I'm actually flying!" Pit exclaimed enthusiastically, he was smiling ear to ear at the very thought. Palutena seemed to be happy with his joy and said to him.

"The Power of Flight is my gift to you. I'll control your flight path so that you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time, after that your wings will burn up and you'll fall."

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. So thanks for your help, without you, I'd be finished." Pit showed his gratitude as he said this, simultaneously firing at some underworld troops.

"Your destination showed be coming into view now." Pit flew upwards and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Now they're attacking the town?! This isn't right!" Pit shouted, Palutena doubling his speed and propelling towards the town.

"The people need your help, I'd better get you over there." She directed Pit over a small mountain and he was greeted by exactly how much devastation the town had gone through. Even through all the chaos, the sound of cheering still hit his ears.

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!" Pit exclaimed in happiness at the sound of the people.

"Despite the Underworld army invading, the people still haven't lost hope. It's our duty to protect them." She started bringing Pit downwards towards the ground at the edge of town. "Prepare for land battle Pit." And with that, Pit was landing down onto the town grounds.

* * *

Link took a sideways leap to the side to avoid the crushing paw of the humongous flaming dog, she then backflipped to avoid a shot of fire intending to fry her. She was in predicament it seems, she had no way of getting close to the thing without getting burned by it. This fact made striking it with her sword impossible, her best bet now was her bow, which was only capable of dealing damage through the power of her ice arrows. Although, the patches of ice that would form on the beast would only last for a maximum of half a second.

Link grunted in annoyance at how ineffective her ice arrows were on this thing. How was she ever going to do any kind of damage to it if it was on fire?

"Stupid mutt..."

* * *

Pit sped through the town, shooting Underworld troops left and right. He dodged out of the way of a Monoeye's attack and responded with a shot of his own, nailing the monster right in the pupil.

"You're here to help the townsfolk, so wipe out as many monsters as you can."

"I'm on it." Pit responded dutifully.

Pit jumped to the side of another monster's shot, simultaneously knocking an arrow and releasing a powerful blast that destroyed it instantly. Three Monoeyes shot at him, he shot one to the right, dodged a shot from the one to the left before firing at it and then proceeding to destroy it as well.

Pit continued on to the giant coliseum at the head of the town, before the sky suddenly reddened as Pit drew near the huge building.

"Uh..." A loud explosion noise quickly caught him off guard and swung his head back up to the nearing coliseum. "What was that?"

"Medusa has unleashed an evil beast in the coliseum! You need to hurry there!" In response to the urgency in her voice, Pit quickly rushed up the stairs leading to the coliseum entrance, only to be stopped by a large skull headed creature with one red eye. He shot at it, only for it to shoot a spiked ball in response he helped and dove to the side before closing in on it and slashing at it with the blades on his bow.

Pit hurried up the stairs once again, catching sight of the door and a monster blocking his path to it. He shot at it and destroyed it before rushing in, ready for what he was about to face.

He was greeted by the flaming watchdog of the Underworld, Twinbellows. However, he didn't expect to see a human girl fighting the beast when he came in.

"Is that...a human fighting Twinbellows?!" Pit questioned incredulously, a bewildered expression made its way onto his face. Palutena seemed shocked as well, before she had to remind Pit of his mission.

"I don't know why a human is fighting Twinbellows, but you need to help her and defeat Twinbellows!" Pit, after overcoming his shock, nodded determinedly before jumping into the battle himself.

Link turned to look behind her after seeing a shot fired at the beast she was locked in combat with. She raised a brow at the brunette boy with wings on his back, holding a bow. It was clear that he was the one who fired the shot, but just where had he come from? He ran up to her after the shot and got to her before Twinbellows regained its senses.

"Hey! Why are you fighting Twinbellows? It's dangerous!" Pit shouted at her, while she gave him a questioning look.

"So, this thing is named Twinbellows? Anyway, I'm here because the townspeople were scared of the monster that suddenly came running through their town. I volunteered to go after it..." She trailed off at the end to backflip out of the way of Twinbellows's tail, Pit doing the same.

"Are you crazy? Why would anyone _want _to fight an Underworld monster!" Pit yelled at her again, she only shrugged her shoulders.

"It's in my nature to help people when they need it." Link told the angel simply while he only sighed.

"If I told you to run. You wouldn't would you?" He already knew the answer to that question.

"Nuh-uh." Link replied back before turning her attention back to the giant dog demon in front of them. "Now are you going to help me fight this thing or not?" She asked before switching to light arrows and firing one at Twinbellows's head, causing much more damage than her previous ice arrow tactic.

Pit nodded before firing another shot at the beast's head, weakening the flaming demon more, causing it to begin shaking slightly, it seemed like it was struggling to stand at this point. Simultaneously, both Pit and Link both nocked an arrow and let them fly, both hitting Twinbellows in the forehead, right between the eyes. Twinbellows was starting to sink to its knees from the devastating blow, but in a last ditch effort, he shot a ball of fire at Link, who barely managed to draw her shield before it hit her, however, she was blasted back into the wall and knocked out from the impact. Twinbellows then exploded, dying with one last howl.

Pit gasped and ran towards her full speed and stopped at her side. "Hey! You alright?" He received no answer, he assumed the worst. "Lady Palutena! What do I do? She's hurt!"

"I'll warp you both back!" Both of them were enveloped in a bright white light before vanishing from their previous spot.

Both teens landed up in Skyworld, in Palutena's throne room. When Pit and Link landed down, Palutena was already in front of them both, staff in hand.

"Stand back, Pit." She commanded before making movements with her staff towards Link, causing the scratches from before to vanish. Link's eyes slowly fluttered open and she first stared up at Palutena before looking over at Pit.

"Where am I?" She asked, a confused look was in her eyes as she stared at the pair before her questioned was answered.

"You're up in Skyworld with Lady Palutena and I! You got hit pretty hard, so we brought you up here." Pit answered as he smiled down at her.

"I'm up in Skyworld? You mean where angels live? Does this mean I'm dead?" She asked, a worried glint passing in her eyes, Palutena and Pit laughed at the question.

"No, you're alive." Palutena let out another giggle after she said this before recomposing herself. "Now, do you mind telling us your name?" Palutena offered as Link sat herself into an upright sitting position.

"My name is Link. Nice to meet you," She smiled kindly as she said this before asking a question of her own. "Who are you two?"

Pit grinned. "I'm Pit! Servant of the goddess Palutena!" Link turned to Palutena.

"As you could probably tell, I'm the Goddess of Light, Palutena. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, what made you go fight Twinbellows?" Link sighed at the question.

"The townspeople were complaining about a monster appearing in the coliseum, so I went and tried to kill it. That's when Pit showed up and helped me. I know it sounds a little stupid but when people need help, I can't turn away." She informed them of the events leading up to the present time.

"Well, you were pretty great out there! It'd be awesome if you could help me on missions!" Pit exclaimed, a pleading look in his eyes for an answer to the indirect question.

"Now Pit, you can't ask that of her. She's only human, if she said yes, how would she come with you on missions?" Palutena questioned her angel before a huge red bird landed down next to the group, it was staring directly at Link, Link staring right back at it.

"Look, a Loftwing!" Pit shouted, slightly surprised at the arrival of the giant bird. It made its way over to Link before placing its beak onto her cheek and nuzzling it, Link seemed slightly taken aback but smiled before petting it back.

"It seems like it likes you, Link." Palutena smiled at the scene before she went silent and turned to Link again. "You could ride on it. Maybe, if you accept, you can help Pit? We won't force you-" She was halted by Link raising her hand.

"I'll help you guys. Like I said, can't deny someone who needs help." Pit grinned and fist pumped into the air above him.

"Awesome! You can stay up here with us in Skyworld!" Pit exclaimed and Link smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright. Calm down though, if you get too excited, I might just leave..." She got her expected result when Pit visibly deflated before Link laughed. "I'm only joking!" Pit perked back up and grinned again.

"Now Pit has a friend and he can't stop bothering me all the time! Poor guy looked so lonely sometimes!" Palutena laughed at Pit's reaction.

"Lady Palutena!"

* * *

**Alright, first chapter of my newest story. I had this idea swimming around and I had to put it to paper and post it. This story will follow the story of Kid Icarus: Uprising for the most part, I will add my own twists to it though, I hope you enjoy what I do with them.**

**Anyway, see ya for the next chapter.**


End file.
